


Only You, Peter

by HP_PJ_MCU_CM



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Field Trip, Flash is a jerk, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First Fanfic, Original Character(s), Stark Industries, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Vines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_PJ_MCU_CM/pseuds/HP_PJ_MCU_CM
Summary: Peter goes on a field trip to SI. That goes about as well as you’d expect.Featuring- Iron Dad, Fluff, Movie Night, and Sleepy Cuddles





	1. Why Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is soooooo late like what even!! I’ve been super stressed lately because of some stuff I’ve been doing for school but I swear I’m back now and I will continue to update regularly. IM SO SORRY!!!!

Why me? Thought Peter as he stared down at the paper in front of him. When his teacher said they were going on a field trip Peter had actually been very excited, now all he wanted to do was crawl into a hole and die. Maybe he would, it’d be better than dying of embarrassment.

Why? Why of all places did it have to be Stark Industries? And why this Friday? This Friday, when all of the Avengers would be there for a meeting about an upcoming mission. Don’t get him wrong, he loves all the Avengers, they’re like his aunts and uncles, and he’d been struggling to not call Mr. Stark dad for weeks, but on a school trip they would be a nightmare. 

“Ha,” laughed Flash, “Hey Penis, you look like you’re gonna puke. Upset that your lie will finally be exposed?” 

Peter groaned. Flash. “This is going to be a nightmare,” he thought. Ned gave him a sympathetic look but was still bouncing with excitement at the thought of going to such an amazing place. 

“Make sure you all get these signed and turned in by Thursday. Class dismissed,” said Mr. Mill, his history teacher. 

As Peter closed his locker and started to head out to go patrol he heard Flash approaching. “Yo Penis,” Flash said, pushing Peter into some lockers, “do you know how pathetic you’re gonna look getting caught lying at Stark Industries? They don’t even have high school interns.” 

“I told you, Flash, I’m Mr. Starks personal intern, it’s not a regular internship,” Peter responded taking a deep breath. As much as he wanted to punch him he couldn’t, ‘cause he’s Spider-Man, and Spider-Man is a lot stronger than Flash and Peter couldn’t, wouldn’t, hurt him. 

“Yeah right. Tony Stark wouldn’t even look twice at you.” Flash retorted. 

Ned took that moment to appear alongside MJ who snapped something sassy at Flash and they took their leave.

“Ugh. Stark Industries, seriously? Is the school trying to kill me?” Peter muttered. 

“Oh come on, it won’t be so bad,” Ned said, trying to cheer Peter up. 

“Ned, the Avengers are at SI this weekend.” Peter said, sounding like the statement itself was killing him. 

“Stop overreacting. What’s the worst thing that can happen?” MJ asked, rolling her eyes at Peter’s dramatics. 

“Ummm I could die of embarrassment!” Peter said, deadly serious. 

MJ just snorted and rolled her eyes, and by then the three were at the door and they went their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fluff cause I’m a sucker for it.

Patrol was fine. Peter stopped two burglaries, a mugging, and helped some lost tourists find their way to their hotel. He finished around 7:00 and started back to his apartment when he got a call from Mr. Stark. 

“Hey Mr. Stark! What’s goin’ on? Is there a mission? Do you need help? Is everything okay?”

“Hey kid, slow down. Not a mission, everything’s fine. I just wanted to see if you wanted to come over to the tower for dinner and movie night? We decided to just spend all week at the tower until the meeting’s over, so you could just swing over. I already called your aunt and she’s fine with it, so get over here. We’re watching The Greatest Showman, Nat’s pick.”

“Sweet! I love that movie. Yeah I’ll be right over.”

“Alright, see you in a bit kid.”

“Bye d-, Mr. Stark!”

Oh god. Did he just almost call Mr. Stark dad? Oh god. What if he noticed? What if he tells the other Avengers? Oh god could this day get any worse?

—————————————————————

Walking the tightrope.....with you

Just as the song ended Tony felt dead weight on his shoulder and looked to see Peter curled up, his head on Tony’s shoulder, fast asleep. Tony wrapped his arm around Peter protectively and pulled him closer, ignoring the looks he got from the other Avengers. As the movie continued Tony absentmindedly ran his fingers through Peter’s curls, watching him more than the movie.

The movie ended and Tony texted May to tell her that Peter was gonna spend the night and he gently shook Peter until he woke up enough to walk to his room. He was barely conscious and Tony more or less had to guide him to where his room was and got him into bed. 

He pulled the blanket up to Peter’s chin and gently tucked him in, a warm feeling in his chest as he did so. 

“G’night Dad,” Peter muttered before he drifted into unconsciousness. 

Tony froze. Dad? Did he just say dad? Of course he was barely conscious and had no idea what he was saying but still.... he said it, so it must’ve had some truth to it. No, he was thinking to much into this. Tony ruffled his hair gently before leaving Peter’s room and going to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry these chapters are so short! I’ll try to write longer ones. Don’t forget to leave some constructive criticism if you have any. More chapters coming soon.


	3. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Friday.

Friday. Today is Friday. “Ugh,” Peter groaned while getting up to get ready for the day. May had signed his permission slip, trying but failing to not laugh at Peters misfortune. “You’re disrespecting a future US Army soldier!” Peter had said, just causing May to laugh more. 

Peter got to school and found Ned. The two were then met by MJ as they made their way to the bus, Ned bouncing with excitement and MJ with her bored face as usual. 

“Come on Peter, I’m sure it’ll be fine, they probably won’t even know you’re there,” Ned said, trying to cheer Peter up. 

“Hopefully,” Peter mumbled. The part Peter was most dreading was Flash. If the Avengers managed to embarrass him it wouldn’t be so bad because his class would be too in awe by the Avengers, Flash however, would never let him live it down. 

The bus ride over wasn’t so bad. He talked with Ned and MJ about the tragic death of Vine and on their way over the most amazing thing happened. 

Peter and Ned were just talking, MJ staring out the window, acting like nothing in the world actually mattered, when Peter and Ned heard her quietly say, “Road Work Ahead?”

“Uhhh yeah I sure hope it does!!!” Peter and Ned shouted as loud as they could, bursting into uncontrollable laughter. 

—————————————————————

When they finally got to the tower (which Tony decided not to sell and instead use it for SI purposes) everyone was astonished at the sight of he building in front of them. 

Peter had already been there multiple times but understood their reaction. He had been the same way the first time he went there. 

They walked inside and his classmates jaws dropped even lower, if that was possible. The lobby was huge. Their was a semicircle desk to their right where Isabella, a super nice receptionist, was sitting behind, a giant fountain in the middle, where, if you looked up, you could see each separate floor and a giant skylight at the top, and to their left was a Starbucks. 

Peter waved to Isabella, whom he had met on several occasions and was really good friends with, and walked towards her desk. 

“How was your date, Izzy?” Peter asked, wiggling his eyebrows. He had been telling her to ask out Angella for weeks and she had finally had the courage to do it, and their first date was last night. 

“Oh my gosh, it was amazing! We went to see Hamilton with the two tickets I had won and then we went on a walk through the city and it was amazing!” She said with a huge smile on her face. “But enough about me! Why are you here?” She asked Peter curiously, “Don’t you have school today?”

“I’m here for school,” Peter said miserably. 

“Oh my gosh! You’re the school that gets all access and a meet and greet with the Avengers? Oh my gosh!” She said bursting into giggles, “Good luck today Pete! Not only do you get to be embarrassed by your dad, but you also get to be embarrassed by the most amazing tour guide in the world! None other than me!” She said, with a grin mischievous enough to rival Loki’s. 

“Nonononono! Please don’t! Please! They’re already going to embarrass me enough!” Peter begged. 

“Fine, fine. But I am going to have a little fun.” She said, turning her attention away from Peter and towards his class, who had finally recovered their senses. “Hi Midtown! My name is Isabella, but you can call me Izzy and I’m going to be your tour guide for the day! So, everybody is going to receive a badge and you need to make sure it is visible at all times. If it’s not our head of security won’t be very happy,” she said grinning at Peter. “Peter you brought yours with you, correct?” 

“Yeah,” Peter said, pulling his out of his bag. Izzy was going to be the death of him. 

“Great! So, their are 10 levels of clearance here at Stark Industries. Level one, which you guys have, is for tour groups and such. Level two is for people that work only here in the lobby. Level three is for people that provide services such as cleaning and whatnot. Level four is for interns and tour guides, such as myself. Level five is for people that work in some of the smaller labs. Levels six through eight are for workers of several different labs. Level nine is for the Avengers and level ten is only granted to six people, Mr. Stark, Miss Potts, Colonel Rhodes, our head of security Happy Hogan, and Bruce Banner.”

Peter internally groaned. She said six. Peter was the sixth. Someone is going to notice that she only said five names. 

“Excuse me,” Flash said. 

Think of the devil.

“You only said five names,” Flash questioned. 

“Well I would’ve thought you knew who the last one was. He’s in your class after all.” She said grinning at Peter. 

Everyone turned to look at him and for the millionth time that day Peter wished the Earth would swallow him whole. 

“Now,” Izzy said, gaining back the class’ attention, “we’re about to go through a state of the art security system run by Mr. Starks AI, F.R.I.D.A.Y., she will announce your name and security level and make sure you are permitted to enter the tower, which I’m sure you all are so their’s no need to worry about that. So, everybody step in line and wait to be scanned.”

“Kylie Johnson. Level 1. Access granted.” Said F.R.I.D.A.Y., the rest of the class looking astonished, despite the fact that Izzy told them that was going to happen. 

F.R.D.A.Y. continued to announce names and Peter ended up tuning them out until something interesting happened. 

“Eugene Thompson. Level 1. Access denied.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. announced. “Oh shit!” Came   
Mr. Starks voice from the speakers, “Override code Fri, it’s for a school trip.”

Once everyone had gone through it was Peter’s turn. 

“Welcome Back Peter! I shall alert the Avengers of your arrival.” 

“No! That’s okay Fri. I’m here for school.”

“I’m sorry, Peter. I have already alerted them.” 

“It’s okay Fri,” Peter said defeated. So much for them not knowing he was here. 

“Okay class!” Izzy said, trying to take the class’ attention away from Peter, “If you could please follow me we will begin the tour.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this one is a bit longer. Hope you guys like. Don’t forget to leave some constructive criticism in the comments if you have any, or just comment, whatever floats your boat.


	4. I AM SORRY THIS IS SO LATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They start the tour:)

The class followed Izzy into a room kind of like a museum. It was filled with things from the early stages of SI with tons of facts accompanying each one. 

“Okay so, in here you’ll see things from when SI was a weapons manufacturer under the management of Howard Stark, Tony’s late father,” Izzy explained. 

Peter’s blood started boiling at the mention of Tony’s dad. He hated Howard with a passion. He’d heard about Tony’s dad and how horrible he was to him. He didn’t even need proof of it. Tony was proof enough. He flinched at the mention of Howard and thought that he would make a terrible father because of him. Peter knows better about the last part. Tony would make a great father. He already did. 

He was soon snapped out of his thoughts as Izzy started leading them towards the elevator. 

“Okay, we’re now going to make our way up to some of the labs here at SI. This particular lab that we are going to see, is the lab where several of the interns here at SI work,” she explained. 

“How much you have to pay her to get her to lie for you Penis?” Flash asked, glaring at him. 

“I told you, I’m not lying. I actually intern here. What more proof do you need?” Peter asked, already tired of Flash’s insults. 

“Well, we’re going to see the interns now. I guess we’ll finally see you for what you are Penis, a liar.”

Peter just rolled his eyes and went back to wallowing I’m self pity as he wondered when the first Avenger would show up to embarrass him. Little did he know, that question would be answered very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT HOW LATE THIS IS!!!!! I have been CRAZY busy and have had no time to just sit down and work on this so that is exactly what I’m doing right now. I have had to go to 4 Christmas’ and have to go to a 5th one tomorrow so I’ve been a bit busy but I promise I will do my best to update as much as possible. Again I am sorry!!! Plz forgive me! Also I know this is short but this is what I have until I get done with the next part which is going to be great..........hopefully:)


	5. Chapter 5

“Okay class, here is where most of the interns work and here are a few of the interns. Over there is David, Spencer, and Derek, and working on the computers over there are Angela, Emily, Penelope, and Jennifer. They are currently having a little boys vs girls competition to see who can make the best robot.”

“Peter! Get over here man! This has to be done by the end of today and we’ve been working without you all day.” Yelled Spencer form across the room. 

“I know, I know. Sorry I’ve had to do things,” Peter said gesturing to his class. 

“Oh my god! Only you Peter only you.” Derek said laughing. 

“Well you’re here now so get over to you’re team and help us!” David said. 

“Okay, okay,” Peter said jogging over to see how far they’d gotten on the robots coding. 

They’d been working on the robot for about a week or so building it and coming up with ideas but they hadn’t done anything with the code much until today. 

“We can’t figure out how to make it anticipate the person,” explained Spencer. 

“Here let me see it,” said Peter sitting down at the keyboard. He typed in some complex code and uploaded it to the robot. “Okay, now try,” Peter said, scrunching his eyebrows. 

Spencer sat down across from the robot and moved his knight. The robot, having known he would most likely do this moved his bishop and the robotic voice said, “Check Mate.”

“Yes! Finally! Thank you!” Derek yelled, and then, “Oh Peter your robot was so good.”

“Oh ‘cause like I didn’t even try it was just off the top of my head,” Peter, having caught on, rambled as fast as he could. 

“Oh my god, why can’t you just take the freaking complimaaaaant!!!!!!!!” Derek shouted, and the 4 of them burst into laughter. 

When they finally gained back their senses they finally seemed to notice Peter’s class again and Peter’s face turned bright red. 

“Okay so, that’s what the interns are currently doing why don’t we move on to-“ Izzy started to say until she was interrupted by someone shouting, “Hey Peter can you toss me my keys?!”

Peter looked around frantically until he saw a 3D printer and threw it towards none other than the princess of Wakanda. The printer fell next to her and broke into pieces. 

“I said my keys,” said Shuri. 

“I thought you said printer!” Shouted Peter. 

“Why the fuck would I say printer?” Asked Shuri and the two started laughing hysterically. 

“Shuri! I thought you weren’t going to be coming here until next month?” Peter asked her. 

“I convinced my brother to bring me with him to the meetings so I could come see you!” Shuri exclaimed. “Who are all those people?” She asked, gesturing to Peter’s class. 

Peter looked mortified. He had forgotten all about his class in the excitement of Shuri’s arrival. “Th-thats my class. I-I’m here for a field trip,” he stuttered. 

Shuri didn’t think she had ever laughed this hard in her life. When she finally calmed down a little she said, “Oh my gosh! Only you would be that unlucky.”

Peter groaned. Things couldn’t get any worse, he thought, until he heard a sound. No normal person would be able to hear it, but he was not normal. It was a shuffling noise, like someone was scooting across something, and that’s when he realized, it was coming from the vents. Clint. 

After Tony had gotten everyone pardoned and the Avengers were somewhat okay again, Tony introduced them to Peter. They all loved him and he brought them closer than ever. He and Clint immediately took to each other and worked together to prank the Avengers all the time, however Peter had double crossed him during their last prank and instead of Nat getting covered in shaving cream it was Clint who did. He’d been trying to get Peter back ever since. Peter moves out of the way just as Clint fell from the vents right on top of where Peter had been standing. 

“Their is only one thing worse than a rapist!” Clint exclaimed as he popped up from his spot on the floor. 

“A child!” Peter gasped out of habit, not even realizing how astonished his class looked. He and Clint then burst into laughter, the greeting being an inside joke with them and the Avengers.   
—————————————————————  
One night Peter was doing his homework while FaceTiming Ned, whom he had just made a challenge with, if one of them says a vine the other has to finish it, and Ned asked him, “How did we take down Captain America?” Just as Peter was about to answer Clint shouted down from the vents, “Ve shot him in ze legs because his shield is ze size of a dinner plate and he is an idiot.”

That day an amazing discovery was made. Clint knows vines. So, as any Gen Z child, Peter decided that whenever he and Clint greeted each other it would be with a vine. 

“Hey Clint!” Peter said. 

“Hey Pete. How’s it goin’?” Clint asked. 

Peter was just about to respond when he realized that his class was still standing there. Clint seemed to realize the same thing and grinned like a maniac. 

“You’re here for a field trip, aren’t you? Well in that case, hello Peter’s class! My name is Clint, also known as Hawkeye and your classmate here,” he said gesturing to Peter, “is the smartest, kindest, most amazing kid I have ever known and I heard that one of you has been bullying him.”

Peter wanted to die. He actually wanted to die. Could he just jump out the window right now? It wouldn’t be that hard, it was only a few feet away. 

“What did you just say, Clint?” Asked Shuri, who Peter had temporarily forgot was still there. 

“One of these kids, has been bullying Peter. So, which one of you is Flash?” Clint asked, his face looking ready to kill someone. 

“No Clint it’s fine. It’s not a big deal. We need to go.” Peter said. 

“Fine. I’ll leave him alone, for now. But your father won’t like hearing about this.” He responded with a smirk. 

Peter groaned as he made his way to the elevator where the rest of his class stood gaping. 

“For the last time Clint, he’s not my dad!” Peter shouted just as the doors started closing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and it’s sooo bad! Plz any constructive criticism feel free to leave it in the comments. Thanks! Btw I know this is short but there will be more chapters really soon!


End file.
